2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Act II: ~The Legend of Tsukiuta: "Yumemigusa"~
2.5 Dimension Dance Live "Tsukiuta." Stage: Act II: ~The Legend of Tsukiuta: "Yumemigusa"~ (2.5次元ダンスライブ「ツキウタ。」ステージ 第二幕 ～月歌奇譚「夢見草」～, 2.5-jigen Dansu Raibu "Tsukiuta". Suteeji Dai-ni-maku ~Tsukiuta Kitan "Yumemigusa"~), or in short referred to as Yumemigusa, is the second of a series of dance live adaptations of the Tsukiuta. that will be held at the Roppongi Blue Theater from October 27 to October 31.TsukiSta. Official Website: Tickets & Schedule There are two kinds of shows, which will be performed once per day, the Sakura Chapter (桜の章, sakura-no-shou), which focuses more on Six Gravity (Arata & Aoi), and the Moon Chapter (月の章, tsuki-no-shou), which focuses more on Procellarum (You & Yoru). All members of the cast will be featured in all of the performances. Cast Main Cast *Kiyama Ryuu as Shiwasu Kakeru *Menjo Kentaro as Mutsuki Hajime *Yokoo Lui as Kisaragi Koi *Nakada Hiroki as Yayoi Haru *Yamazaki Taiki as Uduki Arata *Jonin Tatsuki as Satsuki Aoi *Sato Yuusaku as Minaduki Rui *Doi Kazumi as Fuduki Kai *Washio Shuto as Haduki You *Tani Yoshiki as Nagatsuki Yoru *Sasa Tsubasa as Kannaduki Iku *Tomotsune Yuuki as Shimotsuki Shun *Suzuki Shoon (鈴木 翔音) as Mikaduki YuzuruTsukiSta. Official Website: Cast & Staff Back-up Ensemble *kizuku *Ishii Yuki (石井 裕貴) *Moriwaki Yohei (森脇 洋平) *Senuma Masayuki (瀬沼 真幸) *Kubo Akinori (久保 瑛則) (fight scene only) *Hasegawa Takayuki (長谷川 隆幸) (fight scene only) *Horiuchi Hiroshi (堀内 寛嗣) (fight scene only) *Yamamoto Tsunefumi (山本 常文) (fight scene only) Visual Images See "Act 2: Yumemigusa" Visual Images Vocals Vocals for Dance Live Song Setlist *Kaji Yuki as Shiwasu Kakeru *Toriumi Kousuke as Mutsuki Hajime *Masuda Toshiki as Kisaragi Koi *Maeno Tomoaki as Yayoi Haru *Hosoya Yoshimasa as Uduki Arata *KENN as Satsuki Aoi *Aoi Shouta as Minaduki Rui *Hatano Wataru as Fuduki Kai *Kakihara Tetsuya as Haduki You *Kondo Takashi as Nagatsuki Yoru *Ono Kensho as Kannaduki Iku *Kimura Ryouhei as Shimotsuki Shun Vocals for Yumemigusa Soundtrack *Kiyama Ryuu as Shiwasu Kakeru *Menjo Kentaro as Mutsuki Hajime *Yokoo Lui as Kisaragi Koi *Nakada Hiroki as Yayoi Haru *Yamazaki Taiki as Uduki Arata *Jonin Tatsuki as Satsuki Aoi *Sato Yuusaku as Minaduki Rui *Doi Kazumi as Fuduki Kai *Washio Shuto as Haduki You *Tani Yoshiki as Nagatsuki Yoru *Sasa Tsubasa as Kannaduki Iku *Tomotsune Yuuki as Shimotsuki Shun Staff *Original Creator, Screenplay: Fujiwara (Movic) *Character Design: Jiku *Direction: Itou Hidetaka *Music: Ashura Strauss, Machigerita, Nijihara Peperon, Nem, Hitoshizuki×Yama△ *Choreography: Ookatsu Kaori *Costume: Yoshida Miho *Make-up: Nishimura Yuuji, Sugita Tomoko *Organizer: TsukiSta. Production Committee (Movic/Planet Kids Entertainment/Arutemate) Song Setlist Original Songs In addition to set of songs that will be used for the dance live, there will be new songs performed by the cast specifically made for Yumemigusa. *Main Theme: (words, music: ) *Senior Group Song: (words, music: ) *Middle Group Song: (words, music: ) *Junior Group Song: (words, music: ) Used for the Dance Live *Datte Mada Mada Avant-Title *Koi Wasuregusa *Inocencia *Hajimari no Haru *Rainy Day *Tsuki to, Hoshi to, Maboroshi to *Childish flower *Kimi ni Hana wo, Kimi ni Hoshi wo *DA☆KAI *Awai Hana *Sing Together Forever *Celestite *GRAVITY! *ONE CHANCE? *GRAVITIC-LOVE *LOLV -Lots of Love- *Tsuki no UtaTsukiSta. Official Website: Introduction Promotional Videos References }} Category:Tsukiuta. Stage